music_musicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ice Ice baby
Ice Ice baby — песня американского рэпера Ваниллы Айса. Мелодия песни основана на сэмпле из совместного трека группы «Queen» и Дэвида Боуи «Under Pressure». Текст песни Yo VIP let's kick it Ice ice baby Ice Ice baby All right stop collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop yo I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle Dance go rush to the speaker that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony Love it or leave it you better gang way You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin' Quick to the point to the point no faking I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo Rollin' in my 5.0 With my rag-top down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby waving just to say hi Did you stop no I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block The block was dead Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine Ready for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls Gunshots rang out like a bell I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells Falling on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene you know what I mean They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can invision and feel Conducted and formed it's a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast other DJs say damn If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while D-Jay revolves it Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla ice Yo man let's get out of here Word to your mother Ice ice baby too cold Ice ice baby too cold too cold Ice Ice baby too cold too cold Ice ice baby too cold too cold Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Vanilla Ice Категория:Хип-хоп Категория:Рэп